


I don't

by gyufire



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Lowercase, M/M, Sad, Self-Indulgent, Short, and jisung, based on author's experience, felix is the bestest boy, god bless jeongin, lots of alcohol actually, minho's cats!!, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: in which they were supposed to just have fun, but chan is a dimpled angel and minho is a soft bitch





	1. I don't

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is literally just a transcript from my own heartbreak, but someone told me it would be good to write my feelings down so I put it in minchan :) enjoy!

"I think" Minho starts as he comes down from his high, Chan is now looking at him curiously as he sits on the bed "I think I have uh... I might have some feelings for you".   
He did it, he said it and now he wants to die, but he took the weight out of his shoulders.  
"Min-" Chan starts to speak but Minho cuts him off quickly.  
"I'm sorry, I know we agreed to just, you know, keep things casual, and that it was supposed to be just sex but I... I'm sorry"   
"No no no no no don't be sad don't... don't apologise" Chan panics a bit and calms the other boy softly. "ok calm down, let's take a deep breath" they both do "and now... let me think"  
Chan looks at Minho sadly, the younger knows what comes next.  
"Minho I'm the one that's sorry, you are beautiful, and nice, and adorable, and you deserve so much better than... me" the both of them are staring at each other sadly  
"and I know you are going to find this... this better someone, eventually, but I'm not the one, I... I don't share this... feelings that you have, and it's not fair to keep you living this lie"  
Chan moves closer to Minho and hugs him tightly.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Chan says, almost in a whisper, the one Minho knew that came with a smile.  
"Shoot"  
"How the fuck did you start liking me so fast?”  
"shut the fuck up, Chan"


	2. pre game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minho convinces himself that alcohol is the solution

Minho wanted to get absolutely smashed tonight.  
he thought so in the morning, after Chan left, deciding that the best medicine for a shattered heart would be tequila and Beyonce.  
and the decision spread out, so when the sun started to set, he already had three glasses of wine and according to Snapchat, Hyunjin and Felix were on their way with a. fucking. ton. of alcohol.  
They decided to begin the party at his place, calling everyone to get ready there, quoting Felix's audio on the groupchat "I will do your make up, Minho will lend you some clothes ("no I won't") and Hyunjin will pour tequila down your throats so fucking hurry".  
The three boys, being together almost everyday on their dance class, functioned really well together, so once their friends confirmed they were coming, they started to get ready, with drinks, snacks, more drinks, music and glitter.  
"Dude, I know this might not be the right moment to ask but uh, are you ok?” Felix questioned Minho as he fixed the older's hair.  
"You tiny handed monster, how did you guess?" Minho glared through the mirror.  
"Chris told me on private chat that he wouldn't come and for me to take care of you, so I guessed something happened between you guys y'know" the Australian boy said on one breath.  
Minho had to close his eyes and down the rest of his drink, taking a deep breath not to cry and ruin his badass make up.  
"that bitch"  
"did he do something bad? should I punch him? did he fuc-"  
"Fe shut up" the older smiled up at him "I'm complaining because he's too sweet, I'm trying to get over him, baby"  
Felix looked visibly confused, but decided to stop bothering minho with it.

 

"Hyunjin dear what the fuck" was Seungmin's greeting once he entered the door, followed by Woojin and Jeongin.  
"Hello Seungmin, it's good to see you too" was Hyunjin's answer.  
"yeah sure, but is your goal to impregnate the whole club tonight?"  
"yes"  
"fair enough"  
The others laughed and Hyunjin handed each one their favorite drink and a ridiculous pink dog shaped cup with yogurt to Jeongin.   
Minho took one look at Hyunjin and understood the shock. The boy was already the hottest one in their group, and on top of that, he chose to wear leather pants, thight leather pants, a loose black button down with way to many buttons open and a choker, he looked like sex on legs.  
"I feel my position as resident thot being taken away from me, bitch" Minho announced and, with a dramatic turn, returned to his bedroom.  
He saw Felix entering and sitting on his bed but kept searching for his pants.  
"don't do anything stupid just because you're hurt"  
"I won't, I just wanna show my ass more"  
"relatable but take care of yourself honey"  
"I will, now stop acting like you're older than me"

 

He finished his new look and went out, and from the reactions he knew he was gonna replace Chan on his bed that night, but his friends didn't need to know that was his plan.  
He had on his magic white jeans, the magic was that they were ripped way too much to be considered decent and they hugged his thighs and ass perfectly, paired with a gray t-shirt with a deep v cut tucked in the front of his jeans and a black leather jacket rolled up to his elbows, he looked hot.  
"why do you people like to make the gays suffer so much?" asked Jeongin, sipping his yogurt.  
They started to joke around, drinking while Felix did Woojin's make up. 

 

"were are the spicy boys, by the way?" asked Seungmin, probably referring to 3racha.  
"our famous friends are too famous to join us before house parties"   
"they're not even famous Hyunjin, they just have a SoundCloud page, and they will come eventually, but Chan's helping Sana with shit for the party" Felix cleared up looking at Minho. No one questioned further.  
Other thing Minho couldn't stand about Chan, he was an angel, was friends with everybody and their cousin and helped people with all sorts of things. how was he supposed to not drop on his knees and suck his dick everytime he saw the boy?  
Minho was daydreaming a bit without paying attention to the current chatter around him, but he saw Jeongin reaching for Woojin's beer bottle and screamed a bit.  
"Hey hey heeey, speaking of angels"  
"no one was speaking about angels"  
"shut up wooj, anyways, we need to organize the 'jeongin we promised your really scary mother to take care of you' police"  
Said boy groaned but the rest already started discussing strategies.  
"I get final hours, I wanna cuddle him"  
"I wanna do it before the end of the party so that I can get it on wit-"  
"we don't need to know, fe"  
they kept on discussing until they reached an agreement, sending it to the group chat, for everyone to know.

 

"PRINCESSES YOUR FUCKING RIDE IS HERE"  
"Jisung we're walking there, stop screaming in my house"  
"I HAD THREE SHOTS OF TEQUILA IN A ROW AND THIS IS THE ONLY VOLUME I CAN SPEAK MY DEAR MINMIN"  
Jisung and Changbin entered and the younger was already standing on the couch.  
"we didn't drink tequila yet because we wanted to do it together, traitor" Seungmin shooed the boy on to the floor while Hyunjin screamed to get the drinks.  
"why are we making a ceremony to down shots?” Changbin asked.  
"because I am, deep down, a basic white girl and I intend on healing my heart with alcohol" minho said, nonchalantly, while lining up 8 shot glasses whit lemon and salt.  
"your heart?"  
"what happened?"  
"minho..."  
"did-"  
"BOTTOMS UP GIRLIES" he cut off all the questions, downing his shot and handing felix his shot.  
Everybody did the ritual with salt, then tequila, then the lemon, then hissing for 10 seconds and they let Jeongin eat a slice of lemon to be included.  
And one shot glass was left full on the table.  
"Oh, Chan's not here" Minho tried to sound chill about it  
"oh" was Seungmin's smart answer  
"Oooh" Jisung seemed to realize what happened and Woojin slapped his hand on top of the rapper's mouth for him to stay quiet.

Minho downed Chan's shot.

He saw all of his friends staring at him with worry.

"guys, I'm going to be ok, I just need to drink and dance it off"

"Kay then, let's get fucked"

"thanks jisung"

And off they went, Minho could see Woojin and Felix looking at him sadly as the whispered, but he decided to ignore it, he was gonna forget Chan for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and for the feedback guyss.  
> this will very much probably not have a happy happy ending because I'm just writing what happened to me, and it sucked, but there will be a happy "I got over you" ending ppls  
> also I'm from a country where even Jeongin could drink already but I'm sparing him :)


	3. or do i?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which everything goes wrong for the right reasons

chan understood that minho needed space, and seeing him constantly would only hurt more, so he backed off of their little pre game and offered a helping hand to the girls from the sorority that were hosting the party. 

 

chan was friends with jihyo since they were kids, and once the both of them got into college, chan would crash in her room at the house after parties and soon he became best buddies with most of the girls. 

 

and so here they were, he, momo and sana drunk-college-student proofing the house as the japanese girls tried to pry information out of him.

 

“why in the everloving FUCK are you helping us instead of being out there, sucking the hottest dancer in our entire department off?” 

 

(“what about me sana?” “momo we’re talking about minho” “oh okay keep talking”)

 

“you see” he paused to put a glass bowl inside the closet “we were having this thing, but as you know, it was just uh…”

 

“sex”

 

“yeah, that-”

 

“oh shit you fell in love with thick ass cat boy” chan was interrupted with a slap to the chest from momo 

 

“with who?”

 

“bitch you know who”

 

“anyway, it wasn’t me” he paused for the two girls to gasp and act shocked “yeah yeah, i was surprised too, but uh…”

 

after the revelation, they changed the subject and chan pretended he didn’t hear all nine of the girls whispering around, agreeing to keep the two boys far from each other during the party. he also pretended he didn’t try to commit to the plan too. minho deserved to have fun and be happy without him.

 

except that an hour before the party actually started and he had already gotten ready in jihyo’s bathroom, mina and dahyun entered through the door with drinks.

 

and he wishes he could say that he remembers what came after, but he just recalls downing a shot of tequila with jihyo for old times sake.

 

and drinking out of “the devil’s cup” which was actually jeongyeon’s and was pure vodka.

 

and chugging a can of beer with bambam.

 

then he saw his friends arriving.

 

he saw minho, he looked really good.

 

“holy shit” he mouthed as the boy looked at him with clearly drunk eyes.

 

the actual last thing he remembers is being dragged to the kitchen and doing more tequila shots with jimin? since when was she here?

  
  
  


and then he woke up.

 

he was scared of opening his eyes, first because everything was spinning, imagine actually seeing things spin. second because this was clearly not his bed, nor jihyo’s floor. third because he was very familiar with the messy head of hair that laid on his chest and the smell of lemon scented cleaning products. and a faint  _ meow. _

 

said head of hair must have woken up and realised the situation too, because he sat up and started panicking.

 

“no no no no no shit shit shit shit nooooo” 

 

minho laid down and hid his face with a pillow. chan then heard a muffled “fuck”

 

“i must say, i don’t remember how we turned up like this but it must taken some fucking effort, i think like, 40 people were supposed to keep us away from each other”

 

“chan panic with me please”

 

“it takes too much effort i might puke”

 

“not on MY fucking bed”

 

“ugh”

 

“ugh indeed”

 

the two of them laid in bed a little longer, trying to figure out what happened.

 

apparently, minho changed his purpose from “sleeping with someone else to get revenge on chan” to “showing chan what he’s missing out on” which led to a Very Public lapdance.

 

“that’s probably on snapchat somewhere” minho commented, and the both of them reached for their phones.

“oh fuck” was the common reaction in the room.

 

“325 unread messages from 19 chatrooms” minho read out loud “and 9 missed calls”

 

“that’s nice, i have 419 fucking messages, and 15 missed calls… oh jisung also sent me an email”

 

“found the video” minho sat closer to chan to show him and indeed, that was one of the best lap dances minho ever gave, and chan had seen a lot of them.

 

“you dance better when you’re angry”

 

“shut up” minho started to go through his messages, laughing at the spam he got from the dance class group chat, commenting on the best threats he got, chan had gotten some good ones too, in the end, hyunjin won with “you little hoes, i will chop both your dicks off and give them to kkami as little treats”

 

after some more lazing around the bed, they got up to make coffee and kept getting updates about the party. they concluded that the lap dance happened pretty early on the party, and they went home right after that too, so they weren’t there to see what happened to the others.

 

but they got updates from jisung and jeongin along the party. jisung had sent a string of barely audible audios to chan and jeongin sent hourly updates to minho since “you usually come check on me every hour so i’m doing it myself” which got them to be sad.

 

right after they left, hyunjin felt inspired and tried to give people lap dances too, but he only succeeded with seungmin, they had photographic proof of hyunjin sitting on seungmin, apparently sucking on his neck, while the younger looked up to god asking for forgiveness, redder than a tomato.

 

“fucking finally” 

 

as always, changbin almost got into a fight because of his resting bitch face. according to jisung’s screamed out description, eric had hugged felix while they danced and changbin went to “y’know, take his mans” and eric’s “disturbingly hot friends” saw that as a problem, and then haknyeon saved the day by clearing things out.

 

“wish he had gotten punched at least once”

 

“don’t be mean”

 

“no no picture this… juyeon punching changbin”

 

“oof”

 

“oof indeed”

 

they kept getting “the tea” for a while, woojin went home with a girl jisung wasn’t able to name, momo and sana bullied wonpil into serenading dowoon, bambam and brian challenged jimin at uno and the two somehow ended up naked (jeongin sent a few traumatizing pictures), but at around 3am jisung sent a weird text reading

 

_ i’m about to make a big mistake my bros _

 

and stopped updating chan, the blonde was a little worried but jisung had sent them texts in the morning so he was alive at least.

 

jeongin cleared up things for them as he sent a text around the same time as jisung’s ominous one

 

_ oh god jisung and sunwoo are going upstairs _

 

“i hope the hot friends don’t punch jisung, he’d go flying across the house” minho commented after reading the text out loud.

 

and then jeongin went home and the metaphorical tea was all spilled

 

and minho was filling chan’s cup with more literal tea (which he had only bought because of chan) as chan stared at the younger’s dark coffee mug.

 

“thanks”

 

“well, i gotta finish this fucking packet of tea if you’re not coming over anymore, so bottoms up, pussy”

 

“min-”

 

“sorry, that wasn’t supposed to be sad”

 

“i mean, thanks for not being mad at me” chan held minho’s hand for him to stop fidgeting around

 

“why would i?” the dancer finally stood still, looking at chan with his big curious eyes, he resembled his cats a little.

 

“i told myself i would let you go, so that you could let me go and we could be happy” chan slumped his shoulders.

 

“you’re too philosophical for your own good”

chan squinted his eyes at minho as the later grabbed the cat food from a cabinet, summoning soonie doongie and dori from wherever they were, disappointing cat jesus. minho kept speaking as he went around doing some chores.

 

“chan you need to stop being a bitch baby, we kinda knew stuff like that would happen, but i’ll get over you and i’m not mad at you, i swear i won’t start hating you out of nowhere”

 

“that’s good to hear”

 

minho smiled at him from where he was standing near the window, the (surprisingly early) morning sun kissing his skin, his messy hair looking fluffy and the frizzy hairs glowing, creating a halo around him, the skin from his neck had signs of their rendezvous, the purple bruises looked like blueberries on top of the honey of his skin. minho looked like a dream, one that chan wasn’t supposed to have, he couldn’t.

  
  
  


later, when chan left minho’s place with the world’s most anti-climatic fist bump, he saw hope in the boy’s eyes, and as he walked down the street to his, changbin’s and jisung’s place, he silently prayed for the boy’s happiness, 

 

he wanted minho to always smile,

 

to always feel loved,

 

and know he is beautiful.

 

he really cherished his friendship with minho,

 

that didn’t mean he was in love with the younger.

 

did it?

 

“shit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it
> 
> i think the real story from which this fic is based of has come to an end, so i allowed myself to make it a happy ending :)  
> thank you for reading, i will probably keep writing abt minchan...  
> my twt is gyufire so if you want to scream at me go there


End file.
